The present invention relates to an oscillating tool having an oscillating drive with a drive motor by which a work spindle can be driven about its longitudinal axis in rotatingly oscillating fashion, wherein the work spindle can be connected with a tool that is equipped with a working surface for grinding or polishing.
An oscillating tool of that kind is known from WO 87/02924 A1.
The known oscillating tool comprises an oscillating drive with a work spindle on which a tool in the form of a grinding or polishing tool is secured against independent rotation, for example by a form-locking connection. The oscillating drive moves its work spindle about its longitudinal axis at high frequency and with a small pivoting angle, with the result that especially good grinding results can be achieved, especially when triangular grinding tools with rounded outer edges are used. For, in that case grinding along longitudinal edges and along corners is also made possible.
The afore-mentioned printed publication suggests that conventionally formed grinding and polishing tools can also be used in combination with the oscillating drive.
Starting out from the printed publication mentioned at the outset recent years have brought a progressive development of tools that are driven by an oscillating drive to perform the most different tasks. In addition to grinding and polishing all sorts of surfaces this also includes the use of the tool for sawing, cutting out joint material, and the like.
In practice it has, however, been found that the use of conventional polishing or grinding tools on oscillating drives of such a kind produces only little abrasion, especially in grinding operations. Accordingly, numerous tools for grinding or polishing operations have been developed for such oscillating drives that are adapted to the particular demands to be met when such tools are used in combination with oscillating drives. As a rule, such tools always have a relatively small working surface, because they are used for special operations and because it is expected that otherwise the grinding results might be impaired or overloading of such oscillating drives might occur.
Therefore, in practice eccentric grinders or oscillating grinders are now as before predominantly used for grinding larger surfaces.